A demon's love, the purest
by I'm-not-a-writer
Summary: Well I'm planing a long serie...I'm not good at summeries so just read...and if you don't like it, there's allways the back button


**Well I'm not a writer, hence my pen name...**

**But hey there's a first time for everything**

**I've never been a talktive person so yeah...just read this thing and tell me what you think...**

A demon's love, the purest

Today was the Earl's 16th birthday.

As usual, his three poor excuses for employees, his annoying fiancée, and Tanaka (they all have became his family over the years) tried -and of course failed- at throwing him a surprise party, which, as always, were composed of broken china littering the once perfectly waxed floor, burning marks decorating the once perfect snow white walls, half dried up roses tied to any available spot upon the once perfectly organized dining hall, the so called "cute" decorations filling every inch of the -now non existent- vacant space of the once perfectly gloomy mansion, and the makeshift cake which was, no doubt, the reason behind the destruction of the once perfectly sparkling kitchen.

Although all of this effort would have been heartwarming to anyone, Ciel Phantomhive was once again a perfect exception.

Don't misunderstand, he appreciates their fruitless actions, however all of this commotion, lights, distraction, and most of all happiness were just too much for the queen's loyal guard dog.

Every year, on the same day, the Funtom toy company's owner's cold and depressing den would be transformed into this warm, bubbly, and full of life mansion that suffers from an overload of "cute" objects.

Every year they would try to cheer up the over worked bocchan, even for one day, every year their efforts were proven to have been in vain. They never give up though, each year they would try harder to melt the ice fortress that has been build around the Earl's heart. That is the reason why, every year, Ciel would smile brightly to them and tell them how honored he was to have such caring people around him. The smile might have been faked very year, but the words were sincere every time.

The black clad butler would watch this same amusing scene standing right behind his master, as silent as a shadow, year after year as the once –and still- spoiled brat grew older and older. Since this year was no exception, the "surprise" party would unfold as it always did. The birthday boy would fake his dazzle ling smile, then the trio and Elizabeth would drag Ciel to mountain of presents while Tanaka sips his green tea: which means a very awkward night for the somewhat adult bocchan since the boxes usually contained toys, toys from his own company, even if he had made it quite clear that he was no longer a child.

It was indeed very amusing to see this priceless scenario every winter, Sebastian, who had memorized the yearly routine has excused himself from his master (*cough* soon to be victim) and was heading towards the massacred kitchen to retrieve the cake he had prepared ahead of time –which somehow survived the annual apocalypse- he then proceeded to scrap the "Happy birthday" icing off in order to serve it to the young master as a snack tomorrow, after all what the earl doesn't know can't harm him…much…

Now that all the preparations for the following day had been completed, the demon raced towards _that_ place, the place where _she _was waiting for him. _She_ and her many other beautiful friends were kept has a secret from the Earl, since he clearly forbids those kinds of _activities_: however Sebastian was already addicted to it. Even one night without out her and her friends' presence would be sufficient to fully reduce the unyielding akuma into a useless dried up corpse (although to anyone else he just had a hair out of place).

_Almost there__…come to me, divine goddess…_

He pushed the door of his room open, only to make a soundless gasp as the one that's being on his mind ever since the party started was sprawled on the king sized satin white bed, framed by her blissful companions lying around her.

Her dark and smooth hair was highlighted by the moon light escaping from the thick clouds outside, her flexible body was relaxed, her emerald colored eyes were staring at him, hurrying him to get closer, a request that the demon was more than willing to oblige. As he approached them, all the attention had been bestowed upon the butler. When said butler sat down on the bed, the most daring of females jumped on Sebastian, while the others completely surrounded him –not that he minded of course-.

_They're so warm…and their hair are as soft as velvet…it feels like I'm in heaven…how ironic…the bocchan would certainly mock me…_mused the oni. Even as these times the young master was still lingering in his thoughts.

"Meow…" Sebastian began to unconscientiously pet the cats around him as his mind wandered else where. As much as he do enjoy Ciel's company, have some quiet time of his own once in a while was highly appreciated. It's in these kinds of rare moments that the demon butler drifts into sleep, comforted by the presents of the many felines circled around him. Although sleep is not a necessity, it is, however, considered a luxury to the oni's kind.

The highly demanded butler better get all the rest that he can get, because a grand event will be underway at the beginning of February..

_A grand event indeed__… _In his sleep, the demon smirked, waiting to witness the downfall of his little beloved master…

_Meanwhile at the party__…_

The famous Phatomhive earl sneezed. The air produced by said sneeze was powerful enough to blow out all the eighteen birthday candles planted at random intervals on the makeshift cake. While the master of the mansion coughed slightly to hide his mild embarrassment and the party planers laughed good heartedly over the ordeal, as always Tanaka sipped his tea all knowingly.

All the presents have been unwrapped, nothing out of the ordinary ; he got a bunch of toys -which are suppose to make him feel younger and happier- from his fiancée, a flame thrower -which somehow got confiscated by Sebastian even though he was nowhere in sight, although everyone has learned not to question the butler's abilities-, he received a box of candy from May Linn, a golden retriever from his gardener, and a Japanese tea cup from Tanaka.

The toys would be placed in the glass case reserved for the gifts offered by the bubbly girl (Sebastian had said that it would be polite to do so), the flame thrower would be placed in a save box and the key would not be given to the earl until he turns 18 ( For the young master's safety, he would probably say), the golden colored dog would be forbidden in the mansion ( It would disrupt your lessons and work with it's barking…although Ciel knew it was only because the demon passionately dislike canines), the tea cup would be stored in the kitchen (Because I know the young master would prefer china wear, he would say), as for the candy box, the blue haired boy can only consume one of those sweets per day (Bocchan can not control his sweet tooth, thus it would be placed out of your reach, the damn devil would reply).

_Chh__…the oni is controlling my goddamn life more than I am…_

The partying continued, to the birthday boy everything passed as a blur. If someone were to speak to him, he would answer mechanically, without even needing to think. The only few things he registered were Elizabeth's high pitched squeaks about how "cute" something is, the sound Finny breaking some expansive and then bursting to tears, and of course Tanaka's familiar "Ho, ho,ho…"

As the midnight finally bell rang, Lady Elizabeth gave her fiancée only last rib braking hug and then let herself being silently escorted into her soon to be permanent room at the young earl's estate by the dark clothed shitsuji. The servants went to their respective dormitories and the red eyed demon was left to clean up the annual mess, no pity was placed upon him.

In mansion's private office, the 16 year old boy sighed heavily.

"Is the up coming event troubling you, sir?" asked the butler with faked concern written all across his broad signature grin. The question went unanswered which makes the teen's anxiety and displeasure even more pronounced. Despite the cold glare, the raven haired man tried again, after all his bocchan's bad temper was nothing new. "Sir, you knew that this was going to happened, so why so frustrated _now_?"

Another venomous glare bounced off Sebastian's beaming smile.

"…I never thought I'd live this long…'thought you'd have eaten my soul years ago…" murmured Ciel, followed by a depressing sigh.

"My, my…where has the young master's love for life gone? Why so depressed?" said the arrogant man. The butler's grin doubled in intensity as said mater's eyebrow twitched.

"It died six years ago and you know it…akuma…"

"I'm sorry to have angered you, sir. Your humble servant was merely curious."

The earl chuckled humorlessly. "I've never really thought about this until now…never really thought that I'd have to marry Elizabeth…"

"Does the young master already have a _special _person or perhaps a secret lover that he does not wish to give up?" The butler's twisted sense of humor always managed to pour oil on the forever burning blue flame that is Ciel.

"How dare you talk to me in such a way, servant?", said the younger male, trying to make his point.

"Please excuse me once more, bocchan. I was merely trying to lighten the mood a bit. Being too depressed is bad for your frail health."

"Of course you were…", his voice all but dripped of sarcasm. "Back to the topic…this wedding will only make my life even more complicated and I do not want Elizabeth to become a target." As much as he found her annoying, the soon to be husband simply can not stand the idea of his fiancée being harmed because of him. "And no I'm not getting soft."

The oni laughed almost inaudibly at how well his meal knew him before replying, "I would say no such thing, young master."

"Stop calling me that will you? I'm old enough to be married now…" _Sadly…_

"I would do has asked, however it wouldn't make much of a difference now would it? You still act like a child, the prove is that you're currently pouting. You may be old enough to be wed, but you're still too young and unprepared to fulfill the duties of a husband. Although I do not mean to offend you, but we're both aware that you're actually shorter than Lady Elizabeth, even in your platform shoes. And also, I am your senior, by centuries even, thus no matter what happens, you will always be my imprudent little bocchan", the demon finished with a mocking, yet predator like smirk.

Ciel's everlasting frown deepened.

"Talkative _and _bold, I trust you've slept well." said the one eyed boy.

"Excellent remarks as always, _young_ master."

A vein popped.

"Do you know any ways to postpone or even better, cancel the wedding altogether?" asked the earl before he would order the demon to kill himself.

"Wouldn't you be disobeying your parents' and the queen's wishes then, sir?"

"Her Majesty will understand… perhaps. There's not point in thinking about the opinion of the dead, I've already sold my soul to the devil, I doubt they could be anymore disappointed…", the boy looked down, as if sadden by the memories of his parents. "And stop asking me questions! Instead answer the one I asked you."

"Very well bocchan…" Another face splitting smile crossed the akuma's face. "There's hundreds of ways to avoid the wedding, however isn't it a gentleman's duty to please his Lady? Although I do not have the same esthetics as a human, but isn't the young master suppose to make Lady Elizabeth happy no matter what?"

A deep sigh echoed in the office.

"Don't remind me of my "duties"…just give me way of, at least, postponing this "reunion" _without _damaging my reputation…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…please?"

"Sir, you must be really desperate if you'll willing to plead…", Sebastian's eye lids lowered, somehow emphasizing the intimidating red glow of his eyes.

Ciel couldn't help but blush for two reasons, one; the way his butler looks now never fails to make his blood head to the unwanted parts of his body, two ; the blame for the hardening piece of his anatomy is currently approaching towards his desk…and lifting his hand to…!


End file.
